


I Turned Too

by carnoise



Category: Killing Eve, Villaneve - Fandom
Genre: 3x08, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, On the Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnoise/pseuds/carnoise
Summary: Post 3x08. Are Villanelle and Eve going to take down The Twelve, or escape?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/Cristina Yang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is probably going to be the smallest, and there will be more of a plot as it goes. I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1: I have an apartment

Eves feet were frozen to the paving slap, as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Cat like eyes locked to her gaze, also still. For what seemed like hours the women faced each other, eyes glazed with tears, longing and desire, but still. Trapped in their own bubble, away from the chaos, and for now the Twelve. She could tell that the younger woman was in a similar states of disbelief from the small smirk that creeped onto the side of her mouth. 

Just as Eve was about to do the same, Villanelle had taken a step forward. Back in the direction they had momentarily been in. Her mind was blank, her eyes slowly loosing focus as the blonde cautiously approached, like she was anxious she may startle eve and scare her off. But eve had no intentions of moving. Not unless it was forward. This wasn’t like Rome. Something had changed in Villanelle, eve too, but this wasn’t the same Villanelle she knew. Maybe because she herself had now excepted her feelings for the other woman, or because something life changing has happened to Villanelle. Like it had broken her, tamed her even. God eve had so many questions, burning inside her throat. But this was nor the time or place to ask them. This was their moment. Just to exist together.

When they were just a mere feet away, staring into those hazel eyes, eve went to open her mouth to talk but was cut off instantly 

“I’m sorry,” the younger woman whispers as she looks to her feet. Eve can clearly see a single tear slide down her sharp cheek bones, and onto the concrete slap. Something wasn’t right. She was sure.

“Why are you sorry,” it wasn’t a question, “I turned too, I chose u- this.” Villanelle had obviously picked up on eves choice of language as she sniffled up the remaining runny liquid in her nose, looked up, and stared into the older woman’s eyes.

Suddenly Eve was uncomfortable, as she wondered what she should do with her hands, hug her? Hold her hand? Before she knew it she was rubbing away the slaty tears from the sides of Villanelles face and smiled. Smiled like she meant it. The smile was reciprocated too, and she leaned into the touch.

“What now, Ev-” again, Eve had lost control of her body and lunged herself at the other woman, wrapping her arms around her neck, so that their lips were pressed tightly together. Again, her mind was blank, and judging by villanelles slow response, she too was equally as surprised.

Eventually she felt a strong hand rest at the small of her back as she leaned further into the kiss. It had started slow, deep, but after a short amount of time it became heavy, lustful. Eve then felt a tongue probe at the entrance of her mouth, and of course, she allowed Villanelle access. Their tongues explored the space, bumping into each other every couple of seconds. She tasted like mixture of salt (presumably the tears) and a sweet deliciousness was mixed together in their mouths, a taste eve could never forget, a taste of... Tanfastics? Whatever it was, it was perfect. 

Villanelle then stepped away from the moment before it got too much, as she was cautious that Eve may try get on top of her in the middle of the street. And as much as villanelle would want that, she didn’t fancy sharing eve with the public. 

There eyes hadn’t left each other. They just held their gaze. Eve noticed a blush forming on Villanelles cheek, or maybe she was just flustered from the moment they had just shared. But the silence wasn’t uncomfortable as eve had thought it would be. She had always imagined she would get embarrassed and try escape the situation. Like the buss. But instead they both absorbed each other’s presence. 

However, eve did find talking now extremely complex, I mean what do you say in moments like this? Well... there were lots of things to say but being the awkward person she was, the only sentence she could muster was “I have an apartment!”.

Wow.

Now Villanelle was really grinning, but she wasn’t mocking Eve. It was almost a seductive, flirty, I know what you mean but you didn’t have to say it like that grin.

“I know” she chuckled

“Stay with me then?” Of all things Eve could be frightened of in this moment, she was scared that villanelle may reject her offer. But that was the absurdity or their relationship, when it’s just them, it’s just them. “I mean you don’t have too.. I mean it’s a thought, it’s optional- seen as you are staying here- in London, I mean it would make sense to? Right? If not I will see you another ti-“

“Eve,” now they were both chuckling together, “of course I would like too... thank you”


	2. Nothing You Haven’t Seen Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little longer, and a little more fun too

Chapter 2: nothing you haven’t seen before

The walk to Eves was surprisingly shorter than she thought, meaning there was less time trying to keep up the the small talk. In fact Eve had never actually gone this route home, however Villanelle seemed to know exactly where she was and where she was taking them. And then eve remembered, the teddybear. 

“You know the way then?” Eve asked quizzically. She was actually quite thrilled that Villanelle knew the quickest way to her house, it was sweet, in a creepy Villanelle way.

“Uh... yeah I guess I do,” Eve had been expecting some smart comment like ‘I’m very clever’ or ‘don’t get ahead of yourself eve’, but that didn’t come. Which was surprising, honest, but not Villanelle at all. The younger woman would leap at the chance of getting to wind up eve, so this was rather unexpected. 

Deciding against teasing Villanelle, eve simply thought that she should probably change the conversation topic to a more pressing matter, that in all honestly, they had both forgotten about. “The Twelve,” a change in the assassins face, “are they really going to let you go like that” eve clicked her fingers to express the suddenness of Villanelles release, “I mean... surely it’s unrealistic.”

“I’m not sure, no, but I have a plan. You just have to trust me.” She said simply.

“I trust you.” 

“Okay, good” Villanelle gave eve a smile, and that was it. End of conversation. 

\- - - - - - - - - -

When they stepped into Eves neglected apartment, a silence hung over them. Like all the conversation and eye contact had been left outside when they walked in. It wasn’t a bad kind of tension. It was sexual but also pure awkwardness. Eve had never had... sex, with a... female before. But it wasn’t really that. It was that the female was a hot blonde Russian assassin, who she had been hunting down for over two years. Not that she was expecting sex... but she figured that’s what they both want. 

Breaking eves train of thoughts Villanelle gave the place a quick look around, staring a few seconds too long at the photo of Eve and Niko on their wedding day and then to the three empty wine bottles by eves unmade bed.

She then turned to Eve, “nice place, messy, but... cozy,” and it was messy. In fact messy could be an understatement, cluttered is probably more realistic.

Eve then too took a look around her flat, “well... nothing you haven’t seen before.” 

Villanelle chuckled, “I don’t know what you mean,” she said in her playful, sarky tone, they pause a moment longer, “do you have a bath?”.

The comment caught Eve a little off guard, but the woman was random like that. 

“Oh uh... yeah it’s um through here” now she was leading villanelle to the doorway of her tiny (also messy) bathroom.

“...great, thanks” then they were looking into each other’s eyes once again. Before eve had time to do anything stupid she stepped further into the room and started the taps.

“I can run it for you, if you like?” 

Villanelle seemed blown away by the small offer. And Eves heart grew ten times at that very moment. “Yes, that would be nice. Thank you eve,” a pause before “do you mind if I get a drink?” 

“Of course yeah, uh just help yourself. Mi casa su casa.” Eve laughed awkwardly, Villanelle too.

A smile from the assassin before she left to go on a search for a glass in eves many unorganised cabinets. 

Once eve had finished filling the tub with lukewarm water, she perched on the side in an attempt to stir the different temperatures together, Villanelle slowly approached the bathroom.

“Hi,” Villanelle mutters.

“Hey.” 

Eve could see villanelle contemplating something, from her eyes drifting from eve to the floor and back up again, “can I wash your hair?” 

Now Eve was not expecting that. She could feel her cheeks burning up a little,  
“…sure.” They hadn’t exchanged many words since the bridge, but they didn’t need to, they understood each other, each other’s minds. Reading each other like an open book.

Villanelle then closed he distance between them and began to take off main part of her outfit, the sunny yellow jacket, by tugging at the lace bow that hung just bellow her neck. Nervously Eve stood and began to do the same, all the while maintaining eye contact with the woman in front of her. Next villanelle removed her tight fit black quarter length top she wore underneath, revealing a beautiful black lace bra. They both noticed eve staring causing them to smile at one another. 

Once they were both in only their underwear and bra villanelle could see eve had began to get shy, so she politely turned to give eve some privacy. “I won’t look round until you’re in the water” and with that eve had the confidence to start to completely undress. 

Eve had never really believed something like this would ever happen, sure she imagined it rather often, but in reality it was something so much more beautiful and... romantic in a sense. She then turned on her heal and slid into the water, trying not to make a loud splash as she did so. Not long after villanelle, still with her back to eve, began to unclip her bra revealing her long smooth back. Eve wanted to touch it, kiss it. Then the assassin reached to her pants and began to slide them down her long, muscular legs. It was then when she finally turned around, admiring eves body too. Instinctively the MI5 agent looked away to face the silver taps. 

“You can look, if you like” Villanelle chuckled. And Eve does, and she was glad of her decision. Before her eyes was naked Villanelle. Her breasts were perfect and perky, as expected, with a single stretch mark on the right one. But she didn’t look down, she didn’t feel like she needed to. Just her being there was good enough.

“Can I come in?” Villanelle asked as she approached the bathtub. 

“Oh yeah, of course” eve then slid over to the middle and villanelle climbed in behind her. Eves hairs were static, and a bolt of electricity ran up her back from the closeness of the other woman. Villanelle then placed her legs around the side of Eves body, and the agent found herself studying her feet closely. 

There was a moment of silence before villanelle then spoke up again, “please could you pass me the shampoo?” 

“Sorry, yeah” and with that eve leant forward and grabbed the bottle passing it behind her shoulders, too afraid to turn around. 

Villanelle took the bottle with a “thanks” and began to squeeze a fair amount into her hands. The next thing eve knew was a pair of long fingers were gently massaging Eves scalp delicately. And it was heaven on earth. Eve relaxed into the touch and let out a small moan of both pleasure and exhaustion. 

“Is that okay?” But Villanelle knew it was amazing, Eve knew Villanelle knew it was amazing. But it didn’t stop her response.

“God it’s fucking spectacular,” not the most sexy choice of words, but the laugh Villanelle gave out was made up for it perfectly. Eve hadn’t really heard her laugh like this. It was sweet, relaxing, music to her ears. And before her mind had caught up with her, a pair of arms were wrapped around eves stomach, and pulling her backwards. The older woman’s back was now leaning against the assassins breasts, the nipples hardening to the touch. A warm breath tickled the side of eves neck, and suddenly eves cunt was throbbing, aching for someone to touch her. 

Next thing she knows one of Villanelles hands was running up her body, slowing down over her left breast, and up to Eves jaw. A small use of force from Villanelle and eves head was tilted giving the younger woman access to her face.

For a moment they just sat there. Leaning their faces against each other, breathing, blinking. Villanelles lips brushed over the side of eves cheekbone and stopped just before her lips. “Can I kiss you?” She whispered into eves skin. But Eve couldn’t talk, her mouth was open but no words were coming out, so all she could muster was a small nod. And with that, the pink lips were pressed to Eves. 

In full truthfulness it was an uncomfortable angle for Eves neck, but she didn’t mind. She favoured the kiss, and ruled out stopping to change the angle. It’s a light kiss, Villanelle wasn’t putting much force, but instead was just allowing their lips to be connected. Savouring every moment rare they had that was peaceful like this, because at any given time their luck could change. 

Still indulged in the kiss, Eve decided to wrap her hand around the top of villanelles neck, feeling the silky smooth honey hair as she did so. Meanwhile villanelles left hand that was remaining on Eves stomach had started to also rise, until it was cupping Eves right tit. She gave it a gentle squeeze, and a trapped moan escaped from her mouth.

After another few seconds of soft kisses, eve began to grind gently back on villanelle, causing the younger woman to stop kissing Eve, and instead moan into the agents ear. “Eve-“ was all she could respond with. They were both on fire now. The water around them had started to create wave as eve pushed against where villanelle was aching. Villanelle moved from her spot by Eves ear and started kissing down her neck and onto her shoulder. But then she stopped at something, and eve already knew what it was. And Eve then stopped too. They both sat there silent, panting breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again feel free to comment anything :)))


	3. Really, it’s fine

Chapter 3: Really, it’s fine

The water was splashing and crashing below them as Eve shifted forward slowly, until villanelles front was no long touching her. 

“I- does it hurt?” Villanelle had some sort of genuine concern and curiosity in her voice. She lifted a hand the the mark on Eves back and as soon as she touched it Eve flinched a little, but remained in the same position.

“No… not much.” Eve couldn’t turn to face the woman still, she didn’t understand fully herself why, but she just wanted the water to swallow her up.

“Can I touch it?” villanelle was treading lightly. Trying not to hit any nerves in Eve. But a nod from eve was enough conformation, so she lent forward and pressed her lips to the scar that sat on Eves shoulder. Her lip hovered there for a while, wishing that when she did the scar would disappear, and rid eve of the reminder of that day. But as she kissed it she felt Eves muscles relax at the touch, which was pleasing as it meant Eve was in fact starting to forgive villanelles past actions. 

“Eve I-“ the younger woman began.

“Really, it’s fine.” and villanelle knew eve didn’t want her pity, or to be reminded of what happened, and that was understandable. But there was a constant load of guilt and regret, pulling her down. But she couldn’t bare not at least trying to show eve that she really was sorry. Because she understood what that meant now, after what happed, what she did to her mo-

There wasn’t time to think about that now. She was too focused on the beautiful woman (with the most amazing hair) in front of her. 

“Look- and don’t say anything, please,” she says just as she could see eve was about to protest, “I am sorry. Not so much for for shooting you, well I am, but mainly for… for... well mainly for the hurt I’ve caused you.” 

And with that, eve stood up from the bath, grabbed a towel and left the room. People are confusing she thought. 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

After about 10 minutes villanelle finally emerged from the bathroom to find eve sat on her sofa in a baggy grey top, which had water on both shoulders from her damp hair, with a pair of shorts. A half empty glass of wine was sat on her coffee table, close at hand, and a solemn look on her face. Moments like this were difficult for villanelle to understand, people are hard to understand. 

She wonders over to the couch, and sits at the opposite end of her small leather sofa. Eves face is just blank, starring at the wall in front of her. Not even so much as batting an eye at villanelle.

If someone saw them now, they would not think that just a moment ago they were sharing a bath together. They would probably think they were getting a divorce.

“I... I don’t know why I reacted like that,” says eve in a low town “I guess I just don’t like being reminded of Bill.” And there it was. It stung the assassin to hear that name, and suddenly the room had got much smaller. One of villanelles biggest regrets was that night in Berlin. She hurt Eve that day, and that hurt her to know that.

“If I could go back I would.” She wasn’t going to apologise, not verbally anyway, she knew eve wouldn’t care to hear that word again when the both know there is nothing that they can do to bring him back now. 

Then villanelle noticed eve has begun crying, not loudly or dramatically, but single, lonely tears. The agent then learnt forward and rested her forehead in the palm of her hands, “I know you would, but not for him.” And that wasn’t a complete lie. As much as she now understood the pain of death, Eve was the real selling point for wanting Bill to live. 

“It’s fine for you to be mad at me, I can understand that, I do understand that.” And after Eve heard that she slid over to where villanelle was sat and rested her head on the younger woman’s bare shoulder. It was an unexpected move from the agent, but she didn’t mind it, not one bit, so she too rested her head on top of eves. There was a strong smell of Tesco own brand coconut shampoo in eves hair from the recent bath, and a few stray, wild curls, tickled her face.

Eve then was silent, in a state of thought for a minute before, “the worst part is I’m not mad at you. I’m mad… because I can’t see him again.” 

“But that was my fault.” Villanelle protested.

“Yes... it was. But it seems not matter how hard I try, I can’t hate you.” And villanelle could feel her heart pounding at her chest. Did eve love her? I mean everyone knew she had feelings for villanelle but... love is very different, as villanelle is new to understand.

In all honesty villanelle wasn’t quite sure what she should say. She is sat in the apartment of the person who she has very strong feelings for, in a towel, after they had just made out in her bathtub, at god knows what o’clock in the morning. The last twenty four hours had been rather eventful villanelle decided. So instead of saying anything, she let the moment they were sharing stretch out.

That was until eve began to chuckle like she had remembered something amusing, “god, if he could see me now.” She said wiping back the tears. And that got villanelle going too. 

The moments after that weren’t very eventful. Eve gave some pyjamas to villanelle, they shared a cup of tea, and exchanged few words, only when needed. 

But then it came to sleeping. 

But villanelle is a polite house guest so she offered to take the sofa, as much as she dreaded doing so. But eve insisted that her bed was much comfier, and villanelle wasn’t going to decline. That would be rude, of course.

“What side do you sleep on?” Villanelle called to the bathroom as Eve was still in there brushing her teeth. 

“Um... the left?” 

“Okay, I’ll sleep there then.”

Maybe the old villanelle wasn’t completely gone then, “asshole,” eve spat back.

It felt very strange to be in eves bed like this. Well to be in it at all. She was buzzing with excitement just at the prospect of sharing a bed with Eve Polastri, the woman who had hunted her down, quite poorly, and tried to kill her, again it was a poor attempt. But non of that mattered now. All that matters is that the MI5 agent is currently approaching the bed that she is lying in. 

“Shuffle over then.” says eve as she begins to waft villanelle to the right side of the mattress. And reluctantly villanelle shuffles out of her warm place on the bed to the other side. 

Unsurprisingly another silence falls on them. But they don’t mind it, and instead the assassin rolls on her side and carefully drapes an arm over Eves stomach. Soon after Eve places her hand atop of villanelles, and rubs gentle circles as if to smooth her.

Eve turns her head slowly to the side and draws out a heavy sigh as if to indicate she’s relaxed, which hits villanelles forehead, “what happened to you?” Oh. Villanelle then began to contemplate whether she should tell eve and perhaps kill the mood, or to keep her eyes closed and pretend to be asleep. But she can’t lie to Eve, she’s not even sure she knows how to, so she lets her eyes open and meet with Eves,

“It doesn’t matter.” She says dismissively. It’s not that she doesn’t want eve to know, but she would prefer to concentrate solely on the moment.

“Okay,” she replies softly. She wasn’t pushing villanelle for an answer for a change which was nice, unfamiliar. Normally everyone would know everything about her, question her, but not Eve. But villanelle already knew she was different. 

The younger woman then moved over and placed a leg in between Eves, propped herself up onto a single elbow, and started running kisses across the agents neck. She stopped when she got to Eve jaw and moved her face until it was directly over her own. The sides of their noses touched and eve gripped onto villanelles hips with both hand, holding tightly, securing her in place. 

“You are so beautiful, Eve” and with that she locked their lips for the third time this evening. Eves lips are soft, and perfectly cushioned her own. 

For a few minutes they did this before villanelles leg began pushing in between Eves thigh. She now also gets to hear the agent moan, and it vibrated their lips only making the assassin press harder. But then suddenly Eve broke the kiss, panting for air.

“Not now,” she gave “I’m exhausted.” And that was okay. As much as villanelle needed Eve, the prospect of having her to herself another time thrilled her just as much.

“Okay,” one last peck to Eves lips before rolling to her side, back in the position of having her arm around the older woman’s stomach. “Goodnight.” She whispered

“Night.” And just as villanelle began to drift off, “villanelle?” 

“Yes Eve?” 

“I... I just wanted to say you are beautiful too.” 

And with her now rosy red cheeks, she fell into her slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the story should begin to pick up in the next chapter I promise. And unfortunately I am starting school from tomorrow so I may not be able to update as frequently. I hope yall are doing well, and thanks for your comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments,, open to suggestions or any tips as I am new to this. Thanks


End file.
